Sho Minazuki
|-|Sho Minazuki= |-|Tsukuyomi= Summary Sho Minazuki is the main antagonist of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Sho Minazuki is an orphan who was once one of Shuji Ikutsuki's test subjects. Due to his unusually aggressive tendencies and tremendous fighting potential, Ikutsuki regarded Sho as his favorite test subject. As part of the experiment, Ikutsuki isolated Sho from the world to prevent him from forming ordinary bonds and ensure that he would become the ideal soldier, relying on on combat alone to connect to others. In an attempt to induce a Persona in Sho using a Plume of Dusk, a second soul was born within Sho, referred to as "Minazuki." Ikutsuki took an interest in Minazuki, who developed a Persona independently of Sho, but found him to be a highly uncooperative subject. After Minazuki attempted to kill Ikutsuki for his abuse and manipulation of Sho, a second experiment was attempted to "erase" Minazuki while leaving his Persona behind. It ended in failure, however, and left Sho into a vegetative state. Sho awakened several years after Ikutsuki's death, and interpreted Ikutsuki's actions as him simply having thrown him away when he was no longer useful. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Sho Minazuki Origin: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Orphan, Persona User, Wielder of the Sun and Moon Arcana, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Persona Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Life and Power Absorption, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Hacking (Hijacked Labrys and allowed her to "run amok" during the P1 Grand Prix), Portal Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can fight on-par with Yu Narukami, Labrys, and others) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the Investigation Team, SEES, and Adachi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from the Persona 3 & 4 cast) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with swords. Several kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Swords, knives, Intelligence: Average for Sho, Likely Above Average for Minazuki Weaknesses: Extremely bratty and hateful, doesn't have a Persona as Sho Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Izayoi:' Sho rises up with a double swinging uppercut slash while spiraling upwards with his swords *'Survival Knife:' Sho with his leading hand flings out a horizontally spinning knife. *'Hougetsuzan:' A series of chain slash attacks, they are: **'Senga:' Sho dashes in with a downward chop via his following-handed sword in a step, ripping the air in front of him with a shredding-sword line effect. **'Shouga:' An anti-air rising slash with his leading sword after scooping along the ground in a turn. **'Metsuga:' Sho slams down with both swords in a helmet-splitter dropping slash. *'Kosoku Idou:' Sho dashes forward and disappears for a small while before he reappears. *'Engetsu Bousou:' Sho slouches during the super flash, then dashes forward, once he connects, he'll perform a rapid amount of slashes while finishing with a high-flying Izayoi to a Hougetsuzan: Metsuga. *'Getsumen Kudaki:' Sho rears back as he ducks close to the ground during the super flash and while holding both swords in reverse grip. Then with his following handed sword, he flies diagonally to the air with a fierce ripping slash. At the apex of his leap, he then falls with his leading handed sword to smash the ground with a falling sword plant, causing a burst of energy, and launching the opponent away. As Minazuki *'Tsukiyomi:' Minazuki makes use of his Persona's powers to teleport and reappears in midair to slash at his opponent with a dual fanning forward slash with both swords *'Kyuuketsu:' Minazuki reaches forward with his bare-leading hand to grab his opponent, then alongside Tsukiyomi drains health or SP from his opponent before throwing them away. *'Rengoku no Tsubasa:' Minazuki covers himself up with arms and swords at ready and slashes out a cross of dark crescent waves at his opponent with Tsukiyomi by his side. *'Mugen no Kiri:' Minazuki does the stance/position similar to summoning his Persona. If the opponent manages to hit him at a certain time/during certain frames of the attack, Tsukiyomi appears and plants its sword, suddenly causing the opponent to slowly get knocked down and the screen blacks out for a while, making only the opponent visible. *'Shinma Messatsu:' Minazuki crosses his swords above himself with arms close together, then slams them down in front of him, planting them and hitting his opponent if they happen to be close enough. After getting hit, the opponent will slowly get lifted a bit far and above Minazuki. Dark energy via portal below Minazuki's position with the use of Tsukiyomi's command bombards the opponent in the form of dark spikes as Minazuki makes a maniacal gesture. As the screen is filled with darkness, the opponent slowly falls down, and Tsukiyomi then reaps them with its scythe, breaking the screen. Tsukiyomi then gestures with its scythe causing the darkness to shatter away and finish the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works